universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Lawl Lambda
Super Smash Lawl Lambda '- (Japanese. 大乱闘スマッシュLawlラムダ', ''Dai rantō sumasshu Lawl ramuda) spin-off of the series 'Super Smash Bros', and 'Super Smash Bros. Lawl'. Created by Orange Ninja Studios ''(Demon CD). Menu Solo *Classic Mode *Tales of souls *Training Mode *Stadium Mode Group *VS. Mode *Time *Team Battle Robo Ky Mark III's Factory Vault *Trophy Gallery *Sticker Album *Stage Builder *Challenges Options *System Voice Roster Starter Characters: *Simon Seven (OC) *Robo-Ky Mark III (Guilty Gear/OC) *A.B.A (Guilty Gear) *Axl Low (Guilty Gear) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) *Bo Rai’ Cho (Mortal Kombat) *Nitara (Mortal Kombat) *Hilde (Soul Calibur) *Black Jack (Freedom Force) *Sky King (Freedom Force) *Tricolour (Freedom Force) *Paul Phoenix (Tekken) *Bob (Tekken) *Miguel (Tekken) *Armor King (Tekken) *Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) *Asterix (The Adventures of Asterix) *Obelix (The Adventures of Asterix) *Bizzaro (DC Universe) *Roy Pulsipher (R.I.P.D.) *Injustice's Green Arrow (Injustice: Gods among us) *Tommy Dreamer (WWE/ECW/TNA) *Viscera (WWF) *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Vi (League of Legends) *Leona (League of Legends) *Soraka (League of Legends) *Lux (League of Legends) *Spider-Man Noir (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) *Mordos Kull (Mace: The Dark Age) *Baldrick (Black Adder) *Coach (Left 4 Dead) *Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood: The Legend of Sherwood) *(Empty Slot) Unlockable Characters: *Baiken (Guilty Gear) *Millia Rage (Guilty Gear) *Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) *Ferra & Torr (Mortal Kombat) *Ashrah (Mortal Kombat) *Blitzkrieg (Freedom Force) *Red Sun (Freedom Force) *Fortissimo (Freedom Force) *Steve Blackman (WWE) *Big Bossman (WWF/WCW) *Craig Marduk (Tekken) *Feng Wei (Tekken) *Bryan Fury (Tekken) *Sergei Dragunov (Tekken) *Oro (Street Fighter) *Balrog (Street Fighter) *General Zod (Man of Steel) *Professor Pyg (DC Universe) *Fire (Justice League: Unlimited) *Albert Arlington (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) *Chwytak (Youtube) *Sion (League of Legends) *Kalista (League of Legends) *Gnar (League of Legends) *Diana (League of Legends) *Hound (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Thor (Marvel) *Doctor Doom (Marvel) *Rabbid (Rabbids Invasion) *Festus (WWE) *Eugene (WWE) *Modular Combat's User (Modular Combat) *(Empty Slot) Bosses: *Elysium (Soul Calibur's Path) *Night Terror (Soul Edge's Path) *Devil Jin (Conflict's Path) *Ramlethal Valentine (Strange activities' Path) Sub-Bosses: *Siegfried (Soul Calibur's Path) (Last Sub-Boss) *Nightmare (Soul Edge's Path) (Last Sub-Boss) *Jin Kazama (Conflict's Path) (Last Sub-Boss) *Bedman (Strange activities' Path) (Last Sub-Boss) *Tira (Soul Calibur's & Soul Edge's Paths) *Nina Williams (Conflict's Path) *Slayer (Strange activities' Path) Non-Playable Characters *Zasalamel (Appearing in Tales of Souls) *G-Man (Appearing in Tales of Souls) *Gillberg (Punching Bag) Assist Trophies TBA Chain of Souls Blackjack Robo-Ky Mark III Hates. "This metal can not only steals my movements, but he is also chauvinistic to Tricolor." A.B.A. Neutral. "Well, this miss is not the strangest thing I have ever seen..." Axl Low Likes "Maybe I have seen this kid few time back in World War II, but those meetings were always pleasant. For Huns... Not so much." Kenshi Neutral. "Blind samurai who use a glowing sword. He could be helpful against Red Sun." Bo Rai' Cho Slightly disgusted "Maybe his fighting style and smell is unappetizing, but it is still a master of Shaolin... And he is quite a good in this." Nitara Slightly fears "A vampire? Yeah... This is a third reason why I do not want to go to Japan." Hilde Likes "Princess pulled straight from the Middle Ages... Tia... Maybe this is strange, but fighting with her side-by-side is actully quite fun." Paul Phoenix Dislikes "Coxcomb who have power to destroy brick wall. It is shame that he can not use his brain as effectively like his brawn." Vi Likes "Man, this girl have attitude! Too bad she was not in World War II to help us." Steve Blackman Neutral "An American martial artist. He could not have use in fight against Huns, but he kicks really hard." Craig Marduk Neutral "An big guy whoes like to cause pain and destruction. Because of his size and fighting "style" he will not be useful." Feng Wei Hate "Arrogant gook, whoes can stop bullet with his own fists! (Sorry for my vocabulary, but this guy really pisses me off.)" General Zod Strong hatred "An alien dude, whoes like to kill people and to turn our planet into them. In addition dictator. But like everyone else, he too will fall. We'll make sure of that." Professor Pyg: Strong hatred "Madman with mania to change everyone into "perfect" abominations. When I will see him, he will end in dark alley with bullet in his skull." Stages Music Intro music: "Rise" - Skillet Menu Music: "Main theme" - Trackmania Nations Forever Credit Music: (In the same order which I had set them.) "The Monsters Within" - Left 4 Dead 2 "MotorStorm: Apocalypse's Credits" - MotorStorm: Apocalypse Gallery Aba-swing-guilty-gear-18698794-1340-730.jpg|A.B.A. Axl GGXrd Portrait.png|Axl Low Blackjack.gif|Black Jack Bo_Rai_Cho.png‎|Bo Rai' Cho Craig Marduk.png|Craig Marduk Feng Wei.jpg|Feng Wei General Zod.jpg|General Zod Hilde.jpg|Hilde Nitara_(New).JPG|Nitara Paul Phoenix.png|Paul Phoenix Professor Pyg.png|Professor Pyg Robo-Ky Mark III (SSLL).jpg|Robo-Ky Mark III Steve Blackman.jpg|Steve Blackman Vi.jpg|Vi Other Stuffs *Snake Code (SSLL) *Daily Buglin' (SSLL) *Palutena's Guidance (SSLL) *Draven's Interview *Getafix's Guidance *Victory Options *Victory Quotes *Tales of Soul's Endings Trivias Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Super Smash Lawl Lambda